The New Guy
by Obsessivefangirl03
Summary: Basically, Cam didn't die, he moved. The full summary is chapter one. (Rated T because of cursing and future makeouts but also cuz I'm paranoid.)
1. Full Summary

**My friend has just recently become a Degrassian, and she already loves Cam so so much. She begged me to write this story, and then we ended up deciding to co-write it. She doesn't have an account on this site so it will all be posted by me and before each chapter I will say which one of us wrote it.**

**This chapter is the full summary based off of what she sent to me, with some personal edits of mine.**

* * *

Campbell Saunders comitted suicide at Degrassi Community School in Toronto, Ontario Canada.

Or so you thought.

The truth is his parents decided to move into the states, and forced him to come along with them because they missed him so much. They moved far down south to Virginia Beach, Virgina U.S.A. There he has to attend a brand new high school, forcing him to be the new guy once again.

Only that isn't the biggest of his problems.

All Cam can think about is a certain girl named Maya Matlin. He doesn't think he will ever be able to get over her, until he meets another girl, Rosalia Anderson.

* * *

Rosalia was never one to stand out in the crowd, but will that all change when she meets the new kid at her school, Campbell Saunders?

And what will happen when she starts to get close to him, and maybe even possibly become more than friends? It could be dangerous to get too close to Cam, especially if he gets too close to learning all about her deep, dark past.

Will the two of them be able to get through everything together, or will it all fall apart?


	2. Chapter 1

**My friend made an account. It's LiveLaughLove0810. But, not to fret, the whole story will still be posted here on my account.**

**I just want to apologize in advance for this chapter. I literally spent all day writing it and certain parts really pained me.**

* * *

"_What the hell am I doing here?" _I thought as I walked down the halls of Kempsville High School. That was my new school in Virgina Beach, Virginia, USA.

Perhaps I should explain.

Two weeks ago I got a message from my mom telling me that my family was moving into the states, and they wanted me to come with them. After a long, long, _long,_ discussion with her, I agreed to go with them.

Now I was seriously regretting it.

One of the reasons I had decided to come was because I hated playing hockey, and this gave me an excuse to quit. Sure, everyone on the team was pretty pissed, but in the end I guess they understood that I was still a teenager in high school. Another was because I really had missed my family, so so much. And to hear my mom asking me to live with them again made me long to be with them. But there was one reason I didn't want to go. And it was a certain girl named Maya Matlin.

Man, she was upset when I told her. She cried, and screamed, and threw me out of her house. But I understood. How could I have done that to her, after all we went through together? She called me later that night apologizing. We talked the whole night on the phone. We decided to break up because a long distance realationship would be too hard for both of us.

Once again, I am seriously regretting my decision.

It was my first day at this school and I was getting ready to go to my first class.* It was science. The class was boring, so I didn't really pay attention. Instead I thought about Maya the whole time. Finally class was over and it was time to go to lunch. Everything the were serving looked disgusting, so I didn't eat. I made a mental note bring lunch from home for the rest of the year. I sat a table in the corner of the cafeteria by myself. Thirty minutes later we were dismissed to go back upstairs to our our third bell class. For me it was English. Great, another hour and a half or so of having to pretend to listen to a boring teacher drone on and on about something I really didn't give a shit about while I continue to think about Maya.

For a large majority of the class I stared out the window by my desk at a tree. I wasn't really looking at it, it was more like I was looking through it, if you know what I mean. Seeing it, but not really _seeing _it. When there was about twenty minutes left in class, I started to look around the room at the other kids. Most of them were either texting in their desks, whispering to the kids near them, or even sleeping. A group of girls accross the room were doing their nails with a small bottle of red polish that was being passed around them. There were probably about two students in the whole classroom who were actually listening to the teacher. One was a scrawny nerdy-looking boy with glasses. "_He probably gets picked on a lot,"_ I thought. And the other was a girl with long dirty blonde hair and burgandy glasses. She had a light baby blue sweater on even though it was pretty warm out. She was very attentive to the lesson, switching from watching the teacher read out of her book and taking notes in her notebook. At least I thought she was taking notes, it was quite possible she was doodling or writing some weird fanfiction or something like that. I'm not gonna lie, she was really pretty, but only one girl holds a place in my heart, and she was back in Toronto.

After what seemed like much, much longer than twenty minutes (even though the clock said it was), our classs was dismissed. Everybody rushed out of the room as fast as they could. I stood up calmly and gathered my books. As I looked up I noticed the girl I saw earlier was doing the same. She was probably the only one who actually liked this class. A second later she looked up and caught me staring at her. I quickly looked away and left the room, but not before seeing a light blush spread accross her face.

Uh-oh.

I mean, I'm sure that she's a nice girl and all, but I didn't want her to get the wrong idea that I was into her or anything. When Maya and I broke up, she made it clear that since I wouldn't be around anymore, that if I ever met a girl I liked, I shouldn't feel guilty about going out with her. We both needed to move on with our lives, and I understood she was probably gonna go out with other guys, and as long as she was happy, I could learn to be okay with that... Maybe... Okay the truth was it would hurt me like hell, but over time, _maybe_ I could be okay. But only if he really made her happy.

Anyway, my point is she told me she'd be okay with me seeing other girls, but I knew that no one would ever compare to her, so there would be no point in dating other girls.

As I sat down in my seat in my study hall class, I thought about going up to Canada this summer to see Maya as a surprise. _"Oh wait, she's going to Paris this summer, I forgot."_ I thought. Damn. It would probably be a really long time before I would see her again. And who knows if I should even go to visit her at all? It's possible that she could change a lot over just a few months. _"No, stop thinking like that. However much she's changed, she's still Maya, and I love her more than anyone else."_

It was quiet in the study hall room. Well, by quiet I mean the teacher wasn't lecturing students who didn't even hear him. The kids were all doing the same thing they were in English, texting, gossiping, sleeping. A handful of them were actually doing stuff like homework. I decided even though I would much rather spend my time thinking about Maya until I die, it would be better spent doing the homework I was assigned in my previous two classes. It was fairly easy, and I managed to finish everything three minutes before it would be time to go to electives. I looked around the room again and that was when I noticed the girl from English staring at me. As soon as she saw I saw her she quickly looked down at the same notebook she had earlier and continued writing. Whatever. I shrugged and moved my gaze to the window. Before I realized what I was doing I found myself daydream about Maya once again.

The bell is what startled me out of my thoughts. I quickly stood up and gathered my stuff. As everyone else ran out of the classroom, I stole a glance at the teacher. He didn't even glance up from his computer screen at all the noise everyone was making as the left. I was pretty sure he hadn't looked up from it the entire time study hall was in session. I found myself being one of the last ones to leave the room again, along with the girl who was staring at me a couple minutes ago. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed she looking at me again so I picked up the rest of my things as fast as I could and hurried out of the room. I felt like this girl was developing a crush on me, and I just really didn't want her to. I didn't want to have to hurt her feelings if she asked me out, but I wasn't gonna date anyone who wasn't Maya.

In the hallway I pulled out my schedule and glanced down at it. My next class was PE, downstairs. I raced down the crowded stairs and into the gym. I made just in time before the bell rang. I made my way over to the guy who would be my PE teacher. He told me I could sit out today, and tomorrow I could get my uniform and locker. I watched as the kids in my class filed out of the locker rooms and lined up on the wall for exercises. When they were over, the class gathered in the middle of the gym for the day's instruction. Apparently they were in the middle of a volleyball unit because they played that. The rest of the class was pretty uneventful, the class played voleyball for a half hour as I sat on the sidelines thinking about Maya.

After PE was over I headed down to the other side of the school where I had my final class of the day, French. As I stepped inside the classroom, the teacher gestured me over to her desk.

"Hello, you must be our new student Campbell Saunders. My name is Ms. Laurent. I hope you've enjoyed your first day here. Now, I don't know about your other classes, but in here we have strict assign seating. There is an empty seat at the table right up front, next to Rosalia Anderson." She smiled at me and pointed over to the girl I had been seeing all day in English and then again in study hall. Man, this girl was everywhere.

I walked over to her and sat down. She looked up at me from the book she was reading. When she recognized me she blushed a little and gave me hesitant smile. Now that I was looking at her up close I could see that her eyes were a hazel color that really matched her hair. Even though she wasn't wearing any make up, she was still beautiful. _"But not as beautiful as Maya,"_ I reminded myself.

"Hi, I'm Cam," I told her.

"I'm Rosalia." She extended a hand towards me. I took it and shook it for a second before letting it go. The two of us kinda just sat there awkwardly for moment until the bell rang and Ms. Laurent got up from her desk and started class.

"Bonjour classe, bon apres-midi! Avant que nous commencions la classe aujourd'hui, noushav un nouvel etudiant. Son nom est Campbell Saunders. Campbell se levent svp." Whcih translates to, "Hello class, good afternoon! Before we start class today, we have a new student. His name is Campbell Saunders. Campbell please stand up."

I stood up and faced the class, raising my hand a little and flashing a half-hearted smile before sitting back down.

"Tres bon. Maintenant, commencant aujoud'hui, nous lancerons un projet. Je passerai la feuille d'Expactants maintenant." That translates to, "Very good. Now, starting today, we will be starting a project. I will pass out the Expactants Sheet now." After everyone got a piece of paper she told the class, "Vous avez fait lu au-dessus de vos feuilles d'Expactant maintenant. Si n'importe qui a n'importe quelles questions, sentez-vous svp gratuit pour monter et pour me demander." That means, "You made read over your Expactant Sheets now. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to come up and ask me."

I looked down at my Expactant Sheet. At the top it stated that this was a project we had to do in partners, and my partner was Rosalia Anderson, the girl sitting next to me. I looked over at her and said, "Well, I guess we're partners, Rosalia. Maybe tomorrow I can come over to your house so we can work on it?"

"NO!" she stated quickly. A little too quickly. "I mean, we can work on it tomorrow, just not at my house."

"How come?" I asked.

"Um, it's, uh, not important." she said stuttering.

"Okay then, my house. Here let me give you my address." I wrote down my address on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to her.

"Okay, cool, sure we can do it at your house. What time is good for you?"

"Maybe you can come over around four?"

"Sure, four sounds good." She put the piece of paper with my address on it and put it in her binder. We continued to read our Expactant Sheets in silence. When I finished I turned towards Rosalia, but she already had her nose in her book again.

Since Rosalia had stopped being social, I began to stare out the window once again thought about Maya even more until the bell rang signaling the end of the school day and allowing us to go back to our lockers. Just like every other class I had today, almost the entire class ran out of the room, while Rosalia got her stuff together slowly, except this time it seemed like she was taking an even longer time than she was before. I shrugged and went back upstairs to my locker. I grabbed my backpack then went back downstairs and walked outside. Since our new house was fairly close to school, I had chosen just to walk to and from school everyday. The whole walk back I thought about Maya. Suddenly it hit me that I would probably never be with her again. I would never get to see her, hold her, kiss her, ever again. With tears streaming down my face I ran the last block home. My mom wasn't home yet, so I knew I was safe to do what I really needed to do right now.

Cut.

My mom doesn't know that I do it, so I didn't want to do it when she was home. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a razor and ran it down my wrist a few times. I was still sobbing. The pain hurt a lot, but at the same time made me feel better, in a twisted, rotten way. After a couple minutes I stopped and compressed the bleeding. When it stopped, I bandaged my wrist and went into my room. I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Once again I am so so so so sorry. Nikki, I'm ready to cussed out by you.**

**Let me know if there are any spelling errors because spell check doesn't work on my Open Office Writer anymore.**

**The next chapter will be up soon because I already have it ready.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what more of you guys think about this story.**


	3. Rosalia's Backstory

**This chapter is Rosalia's backstory, but I'm sure you can tell from the title of this chapter, so I don't know why I bothered saying that.**

**This chapter is LiveLaughLove0810's fault. All I did was fix the spelling and grammer errors that I found.**

**As always I apologize for this story, and Nikki you may cuss me out as long as you promise to cuss out Kayla too.**

* * *

When I was little my dad and mom were madly in love or so I thought, I was only five. But by the time I became ten my parents fought nonstop to the point where one would just leave and stay in a motel for the night. But me being only nine trough eleven at this time I would cry myself to sleep. I would basically hide crouching in the corner of my little room with my head in my lap just hugging myself and crying my little eyes out till I got so tired I just fell asleep right there.

Years passed my parents got a divorce, I being forced to live with my mother. My mother, she hates me, when she found out she was pregnant she wanted to kill me. Luckily my father talked her out of it and of course she would listen cause that was when they were "soulmates".

Weeks after weeks my mom wouldn't come home till two maybe three in the morning drunk. I still remember the smell of all that alcohol the first time she hit me psychically. She screamed at me that night I was thirteen, turning fourteen the next day, just screaming and yelling at me saying that dad left us because of my birth and my "ugliness". She would slap, scratch, kick, punch, and anything else that would hurt me. One time she burned me with her cigar. I started cutting and starving myself my freshman year of high school, realizing she was right. I'm useless, fat, ugly, unwanted, unloved, hated, and much worse. I realized she was right about everything.

I basically get through the day of the hell hole school by first not showing my scares or cuts. So this means I have to basically wear long sleeved shirts and jackets all day, every day. Also the way I try to get my dark thoughts out of my head is by writing in this old notebook I have. Also I drive a 65 impala, I know it has nothing to do with it but still it's like my only prize thing I own besides my notebook.

I Rosalia am useless. I started cutting. I even thought about suicide but I knew that was just cowardly and not gonna help. I also had no friends at school except two who no nothing about my problems because they are normal and I don't want them to know. I'm called a loner. I listen to metal, punk, rock, and alternative rock music so I'm called Emo. I'm the girl with a life meaning nothing. I'm the girl who hides from others by blocking them out with my headphones and music or by hiding in my shadows. I'm Rosalia Nina Anderson and my name holds nothing and means nothing because I'm exactly that nothing.

* * *

******I was just thinking, I hate the title of this story, But I had no idea what to call it so LiveLaughLove0810 decided to make it this, but I wanna change it. If you have any ideas I'll take them into consideration.**

**And ya know, I know that this story is barely getting any views because it's breaking up Camaya. Tbh I wouldn't read it either. But since you guys are can you please drop a review. Even if it's just to say "Good job" or even the complete opposite, telling me why you are against this story, I don't care, I wanna read them all.**

**Gosh, I hate the idea of this story as much as you guys, but a part of me likes how easy it is for me to write it, I already have the whole story planned out. That doesn't happen often.**

**... Drop the review Nikki...**


End file.
